May 25, 2015 Monday Night RAW results
The May 25, 2015 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on May 25, 2015 at the Nassau Veterans Memorial Coliseum in Uniondale, New York. This was the final WWE event at the coliseum before its planned renovation. Summary With Nikki Bella fielding challenges from Paige and Naomi for her Divas Championship, it's plain to see that the Divas are making their own chances these days. It'll be Paige who goes into SmackDown on her heels, though, thanks to some teamwork from Naomi and Tamina during the latter's match with The Diva of Tomorrow on Raw. In fact, it was Naomi who hand-wrapped the victory for her cousin-by-marriage, cold-cocking Paige on the apron and allowing Tamina to scoop the former Divas Champion up for a match-ending Samoan Drop, all with The Bellas watching at commentary. The last WWE event ever in Nassau Coliseum? An open challenge for John Cena's U.S. Championship? Come on, there was only one Superstar who (woo woo woo) could have stepped up for this one. Zack Ryder – accompanied and endorsed by the cast of “Entourage” – answered Cena's call in Long Island, going toe-to-toe with his longtime buddy to reclaim his greatest glory in WWE. For all the gusto with which Long Island Iced-Z attacked The Champ, though, Round 2 of the Ryder Revolution will have to wait. A timely interference from Kevin “Johnny Drama” Dillon, a Killswitch (props to Captain Charisma), a Broski Bootanda Rough Ryder all weren't enough to give The Ultimate Broski his second run with the Stars and Bars. Ryder decided to go high-risk, high-reward with a 450 Splash that missed its mark, allowing Cena to execute the Attitude Adjustment for the win. And the emotional celebration afterwards was all Kevin Owens needed to rush the ring and obliterate The Champ with yet another Pop-up Powerbomb. Smart, Owens. Smart. Let's be honest: There was no way Rusev wasn't going to destroy someone after getting shucked aside by Lana in favor of Dolph Ziggler last week. It was just R-Truth's bad luck that it happened to be him (between this and his match the Elimination Chamber, Truth's got a long week ahead). After The Super Athlete Accolade’d Truth into unconsciousness, however, he managed to coax Lana out for a kind of backhanded apology and an offer to resume their crusade, if Lana retracted her claim that he quit against John Cena in Bulgarian at WWE Payback. Dealbreaker. Not only did The Ravishing Russian – who seemed to be considering the proposal before Rusev dropped his caveat – refuse the olive branch, she deemed Rusev as “a liar and a quitter,” turned on her heel and kissed Dolph Ziggler some more on the stage. Rusev: Crushed. King Barrett was the last Intercontinental Champion before Daniel Bryan won the title at WrestleMania – and, in his mind, the true titleholder given that Bryan never beat him one-on-one. Ryback is one of the five men besides Barrett who'll contend for the vacant prize in the Elimination Chamber. So, does untamed hunger win out over the claim of a king? In this case, it does indeed. Despite a smart, suffocating game plan by Barrett – target injured ribs, repeat – The Big Guy dug deep and worked Barrett's own torso like a heavy bag before playing possum as the King wound up the Bull Hammer. Having successfully suckered Barrett in, Ryback sprang up with a spinebuster and Shell Shocked to cap off what was, frankly, a meal fit for a king. Next up? Rusev on SmackDown for the second course. After getting his wings (or knee) clipped by Bo Dallas last week, it was a relief to see Neville back to his high-flying ways, leaping and bounding his way to a relatively quick – if not entirely seamless – victory. His foe for the evening was Stardust, who hissed at “Arrow” star Stephen Amell at ringside before promptly failing his city by way of the Red Arrow, despite a gritty performance that nearly got him the win (suffice it to say, the long-awaited Mr. Sinister-Green Arrow grudge match will have to wait). Alas, The Man That Gravity Forgot wasn't on cloud nine for too long: Dallas, who had taken up a position at ringside during the match, bum-rushed his fellow former NXT Champion – and Elimination Chamber opponent – yet again after the match, delivering a cheap shot to his knee so callous it defies Bo-lief, if not quite gravity. Everything's coming up Ambrose! Even though The Lunatic Fringe hadn't yet put his name on the official WWE World Heavyweight Title Match contract, the No. 1 contender – with some backup from Roman Reigns – showed his mettle with an (wait for it) authoritative victory over Seth Rollins & Kane in a match the Shield veterans controlled handily from the word jump. The only point it looked like The Authority might win, in fact, was when Rollins bailed Kane out of a Superman Punch-elbow drop combo from his old buddies. The Architect briefly put Ambrose on his heels after that and nearly pulled his team out of the fire, but he found himself toasted by The Lunatic Fringe when his attempt to reverse Ambrose's rebound lariat was itself reversed into a backslide for three. Unfortunately for Ambrose, though, a post-match scuffle that ended with the cameraman taking an errant hit ended in an arrest for simple assault by a pair of New York police officers. The Lunatic Fringe is going to jail. The New Day has been spending so much time protesting their title defense inside the Elimination Chamber, they seem to have missed out on the very real possibility they might win the match. That's more or less how it went down on Raw when Kofi Kingston, Big E & Xavier Woods – staging a sit-in to dispute their participation in the Chamber – were forced to battle all of their potential usurpers at once. We say “more or less” because while New Day technically won the match, it was a DQ ruling that gave it to them after Woods hit Kalisto with the Honor Roll and preened so much that the rest of the Superstars in waiting all jumped him at once. And while The New Day survived the ensuing melee, Woods got his when Cesaro & Tyson Kidd sprang and dropped him with the Cesaro Swing-dropkick one-two punch. Turnabout is fair play, and technicalities are a funny thing. With Dean Ambrose temporarily incarcerated (even though Rollins instigated the fracas that sent him away in the first place) and therefore unable to sign his title match contract, Roman Reigns once again came to his friend's rescue, rushing the ring and taking the fight to all The Authority at once for trying to rob his friend of his title match. In an inverse of the night's opening incident, just when it looked like Roman was headed for a world of hurt, Ambrose himself made a triumphant, if felonious, return to the arena behind the wheel of the same paddy wagon that took him away, assisting Reigns in clearing out The Authority with a pair of (stolen) nightsticks as the night came to an end. The best part? He even signed the contract! Signed, sealed and completely legal. That whole stealing-a-police-car thing was less so, but hey, you can't win ‘em all. Results ; ; *Roman Reigns & Dean Ambrose defeated Seth Rollins & Kane (w/ Jamie Noble & Joey Mercury) (12:53) *Rusev defeated R-Truth by submission (1:00) *Ryback defeated King Barrett (3:54) *Neville defeated Stardust (3:18) *Sheamus defeated Dolph Ziggler (10:20) *John Cena © defeated Zack Ryder to retain the WWE United States Championship (4:05) *Tamina (w/ Naomi) defeated Paige (3:35) *The New Day (Kofi Kingston, Xavier Woods & Big E) defeated The Brass Ring Club (Tyson Kidd & Cesaro) (w/ Natalya), The Prime Time Players (Titus O'Neil & Darren Young), Los Matadores (Diego & Fernando) (w/ El Torito), The Ascension (Konnor & Viktor) and The Lucha Dragons (Sin Cara & Kalisto) in a 10 on 3 Handicap Match by disqualification (0:49) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery The Authority issued an ultimatum to Dean Ambrose RAW_1148_Photo_001.jpg RAW_1148_Photo_003.jpg RAW_1148_Photo_007.jpg RAW_1148_Photo_009.jpg RAW_1148_Photo_014.jpg RAW_1148_Photo_020.jpg Dean Ambrose & Roman Reigns v The Authority RAW_1148_Photo_023.jpg RAW_1148_Photo_024.jpg RAW_1148_Photo_030.jpg RAW_1148_Photo_047.jpg RAW_1148_Photo_053.jpg RAW_1148_Photo_054.jpg Rusev v R-Truth RAW_1148_Photo_056.jpg RAW_1148_Photo_057.jpg RAW_1148_Photo_063.jpg RAW_1148_Photo_067.jpg RAW_1148_Photo_071.jpg RAW_1148_Photo_077.jpg Ryback v King Barrett RAW_1148_Photo_083.jpg RAW_1148_Photo_085.jpg RAW_1148_Photo_086.jpg RAW_1148_Photo_090.jpg RAW_1148_Photo_096.jpg RAW_1148_Photo_097.jpg Neville v Stardust RAW_1148_Photo_102.jpg RAW_1148_Photo_103.jpg RAW_1148_Photo_107.jpg RAW_1148_Photo_112.jpg RAW_1148_Photo_113.jpg RAW_1148_Photo_115.jpg Sheamus v Dolph Ziggler RAW_1148_Photo_119.jpg RAW_1148_Photo_121.jpg RAW_1148_Photo_136.jpg RAW_1148_Photo_140.jpg RAW_1148_Photo_144.jpg RAW_1148_Photo_147.jpg John Cena v Zack Ryder RAW_1148_Photo_159.jpg RAW_1148_Photo_163.jpg RAW_1148_Photo_164.jpg RAW_1148_Photo_166.jpg RAW_1148_Photo_169.jpg RAW_1148_Photo_174.jpg Tamina v Paige RAW_1148_Photo_186.jpg RAW_1148_Photo_188.jpg RAW_1148_Photo_190.jpg RAW_1148_Photo_198.jpg RAW_1148_Photo_202.jpg RAW_1148_Photo_205.jpg Ten On Three Handicap Match RAW_1148_Photo_208.jpg RAW_1148_Photo_211.jpg RAW_1148_Photo_214.jpg RAW_1148_Photo_217.jpg RAW_1148_Photo_221.jpg RAW_1148_Photo_222.jpg Dean Ambrose signed his Championship Match contract RAW_1148_Photo_224.jpg RAW_1148_Photo_226.jpg RAW_1148_Photo_232.jpg RAW_1148_Photo_245.jpg RAW_1148_Photo_253.jpg RAW_1148_Photo_259.jpg See also *Monday Night Raw *The show's venue details External links * Raw #1148 results * Raw #1148 at WWE.com * Raw #1148 Pre-Show on WWE Network * Raw #1148 on WWE Network Category:2015 television events